1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shears, and more particularly, pertains to a hydraulic shear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with shears have long recognized the need for a heavy-duty hydraulic shear. The present invention fulfills this need.
The prior art shears have failed to provide a hydraulic shear to expediently cut tires off junk cars. This is especially important to the scrap industry as the scrap industry tries to increase production, cut out a step, save a few minutes here and there which over the course of a year makes a difference in the bottom line figure of profit. There has always been a particularly acute need in the scrap industry to quickly get tires off junk cars. The prior art methods such as portable compressors to wrench the tires and rims off was inconvenient, time-consuming, and often times frustrating.
The prior art shears and hydraulic shears have been particularly fragile, and have not had shearing capability to cut the drum and shoe, springs, frames, and rear or front ends from automobile hulks, especially on site at auto junkyards or graveyards.
A hydraulic shear for a backhoe or other like machinery which would avoid the prior art problems as previously discussed above, and which would permit a hydraulic shear to shear any parts of an automobile hulk is greatly desired.
The present invention provides a hydraulic shear that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art hydraulic shears.